Sebastian Michaelis Love story 00
by sebby123
Summary: Sebastian x O.C


"_I want to die…..want to die...die…"_

"_Sweetheart, we can't let you die''_

_The tapping of the shoe echoed into the room as the person walked from one corner to another. The room was dark. It was not possible to see anyone's face. Only the moonlight was coming through the window, which was only able to outline his body and his other men present inside that room. There was a girl standing, with moonlight falling on her fragile body. _

_She was wearing a simple white cloth, reached up to her knee. It was actually a dirty white cloth, tattered at most of the parts._

"_That would be such a waste of beauty…'' He completed._

_The person walked towards the girl. Although it was dark, one can still able the felt his creepy smile and the lust into his eyes._

''…_p-please…I can't bear it any-anymore…'' Saying this, the poor little girl fell into the floor begging him to kill her. ''ple-please"_

_Gathering all the energy she left, she crawl towards the man and touched his foot. With tears vigorously flowing down her chick, she tried to look at that dark face._

''_p-ple-ahh!'' Within a second the person grabbed her hair and pulled her to his level. His other free hand caught her waist, making her closer to his body._

''_how dare you….how dare touched those branded shoes from your filthy hands!'' _

''_s-sorry m-mast-ter ahhhh!'' He then pushed her to the ground violently. His men surrounded the girl._

''_now my clothes are also dirty, tch…'' He said while removing the dust from his clothes. His servants ran towards him and started to clean his coat also. _

''_only I will decide what to do with your life…only I control your life. You are just a golden bird in my cage, remember that….''_

_Her big terrified eyes looked at hat dark face as he moved backward, with his man following him._

_She heard the locking of the door. Now the only noise was the silence…._

''golden bird….huh?" Her deep green eyes stared at the ceiling. The clock besides her bed tells the time. It was 3'o clock. The flickering light of the candle was the only source of light, illuminating the room. Removing the bed sheet, she sat at the edge of the bed. She was wearing a white silk night gown. As she stood up, her long golden silky hair touched her hip. She walked towards the window and looked outside. Without the moonlight, one can hardly see outside. It was pitching dark. But she was still staring, like as she was lost in some thoughts.

The candle light started to flicker even more. Its light started to decrease gradually and finally its light gone, leaving the room dark.

Realizing the darkness in the room, she turned and looked at the small piece of candle lying at the desk. She smiled lightly and walked towards the desk.

Bending a little she touched the candle and said ''interesting…we both are so much alike"

Hearing the opening of her door she turned at an instant. As the door fully opened, it revealed the phantomhive's butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

''For once I thought, u were sleeping…'' He said with a smile as he walked towards her, carrying the candle stand.

''uh, no…it's just…'' She looked at her desk.

Sebastian walked towards her desk and put the candle light on it. The light once again illuminates the room. ''a new life….''He murmured.

''huh?...'' She questionably looked at his face.

But instead of answering her questionable look, he smiled and walked past her. Reaching the door he stopped and turned towards her.

"Try to get some sleep…" He smiled.

In return she smiled saying "like it's possible Mr. Sebastian, but….. I will try"

He nodded and closed the room behind her.

Signing, she sat at the edge of the bed and looked upward. "I really don't understand you Mr. Sebastian…."She thought.

Then again, she looked at the candle which he left at the table. Coming closer to it, she smiled and blew it again.

"_Now it's perfect…." _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gomen for any silly mistakes ~_~'' As English is my third language, so I am not that much good in it.**

**Anyways about the story:**

**LOL you will find out that in next chapter :v**

**Everything will be clear to you then.**

**Bye~**


End file.
